Loneliness
by Mbik Si Kambing
Summary: Rahasia. Aku hidup dalam petak yang disebut rahasia. Dibangun dengan semen yang bernama ketakutan dan batu bata berinisial kebohongan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku hidup disini, di kebenaran yang semu ini. Warning inside.


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Loneliness by Mbik Si Kambing**

**Pair: SasuXHina**

**Rate: T/T+**

**Genre:Tragedi/Angst**

**Warning: Typo (akan selalu ada, meski sudah berkali-kali dicek), AU, OOC (lil' bit), Oneshot, POV Sasuke, dan ****death chara****. (untuk bagian ini, saya sudah peringatkan, ya.)**

**A/n: Kembali Saya datang membawa fic oneshot, dan lagi-lagi saya buat dengan POV Sasuke (ga' tau juga kenapa saya demen banget buat dengan Sudut pandang seorang Uchiha Sasuke). Fic ini lahir akibat kegalauan saya yang lagi akut-akutnya. Maaf jika ini feel-nya kurang kerasa, maklum saya belum mahir buat yang kayak beginian. **

**Oh ya, judul 'Loneliness' Mbik ambil dari salah satu judul instrument Naruto Shippunden, digubah dengan apik oleh komposer ternama Jepang bernama Takanashi Yasuharu dan sekaligus back song selama saya buat cerita ini.**

**Happy reading, Minna~**

* * *

_._

_._

_Cinta? Sebenarnya apa itu cinta? _

_Apa semua cinta yang ada di dunia akan berakhir bahagia?_

_Kalau bisa memilih, tentu aku ingin hidup penuh cinta dan berakhir bahagia._

_Tapi… sayangnya aku hanyalah manusia biasa, seorang makhluk tanpa daya, dan tentu tidak punya andil dalam menentukan takdir. Meskipun itu takdir cintaku sendiri…_

.

.

* * *

"Makanlah Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Lagi-lagi suara lembut itu menggelitik telingaku. Menghampiriku dikala aku bosan dengan rutinitasku. Memberikan secercah cahaya pada relung jiwaku yang kelam. Gadisku itu bernama Hinata. Ia bagaikan oase di tengah padang gurun. Ia juga yang memberiku arti hidup dan mengajariku arti cinta.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis sedang bertolak pinggang, bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya dengan sengaja ia kembungkan. Saat ini aku sedang berada di meja makan, di depanku ada pemuda yang lima tahun lebih tua dariku―Itachi-nii; kakak laki-lakiku―, Ayah serta ibuku. Mereka semua sedang menatapku cemas.

"Makanlah, Sasuke-_kun_. Kasihan, Itachi-_nii _, _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_. Mereka menunggumu dari tadi," Gadis itu membujukku kembali.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, "Hn. Baiklah, Hinata. Aku akan makan." Hinata… gadisku itu tersenyum dan membuat mata bulannya sedikit menyipit. Ia sangat senang karena berhasil membujukku makan.

_Oh, Hinata. betapa aku sangat mencintaimu._

Aku mengambil sendok dan mulai mengambil sesuap nasi, kemudian sepotong telur goreng, dan dengan mulus makanan itu meluncur ke mulutku. Aku mengunyahnya dengan perlahan sambil menatap gadis itu. Mataku tak pernah lepas darinya, mengikuti setiap langkahnya, bagai anak ayam yang selalu nempel pada induknya. Aku bahkan tidak memperdulikan anggota keluargaku yang lain, tidak mempedulikan tatapan mereka padaku dan ekspresi muka mereka.

"Apa kau tidak makan, Hinata?" tanyaku sambil membelai puncak kepalanya. Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang susah kutebak, kemudian menggeleng perlahan, menolak ajakanku secara halus.

"Emm, baiklah. Tapi kau duduk disini, temani aku makan." Ku geser kursi di samping kiriku, mengajaknya duduk. Dengan sedikit enggan akhirnya ia duduk disampingku.

"Setelah itu minum obat ya," bujuknya lagi setelah aku selesai menghabiskan makan siang.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak! Nanti kau akan pergi lagi, Hinata."

Aku tidak mau kekasihku itu pergi meninggalkanku. Hinata pasti selalu pergi setelah aku menghabiskan obat dan baru akan kembali esok pagi. Aku tidak tahu, mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan selalu disini." Ia mengelus tanganku.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

* * *

.

.

_Janji. Semudah kau mengucapkannya, semudah itu pula kau mengingkarinya._

_Ne… Hinata, kenapa kau semudah itu mengingkarinya?_

.

.

* * *

"_Otou-san._ Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Sasuke. Apa kita harus memberi tahu padanya yang sebenarnya?"

"Jangan! _Otou-san_ tidak ingin Sasuke kembali terluka,"

"Tapi…"

"Tunggu hingga kondisi Sasuke sedikit membaik, ya?"

"Hn. Baiklah, _Otou-san."_

* * *

.

.

_Rahasia. Aku hidup dalam petak yang disebut rahasia. Dibangun dengan semen yang bernama ketakutan dan batu bata berinisial kebohongan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku hidup disini, di kebenaran yang semu ini._

.

.

* * *

"_Otou-san_… Kapan acara pernikahan kami dirayakan? Sudah hampir setahun kami menunggu."

Akhirnya, aku berani juga membuka topik ini. Topik yang selalu dihindari oleh keluargaku. Mereka selalu mengelak dan pura-pura tidak mendengar setiap kali aku menanyakan kapan Hinata bisa resmi menjadi istriku.

"It-itu…" Kalimat Fugaku terputus. Ayahku yang selama ini terkenal sebagai orang yang percaya diri, memiliki nyali sebesar singa, entah mengapa tidak mampu melanjutkan kata, nyalinya menciut saat mendengar pertanyaanku barusan.

"Jangan bilang kalau _Otou-san_ tidak mengizinkan aku menikah dengan Hinata?!" Aku kembali mendesaknya.

"Sasuke, cukup! Tenanglah," ucap ibuku menenangkan. Wanita paruh baya itu mencoba memelukku, namun segera kutepis.

"_Okaa-san_ juga sama saja! Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti aku!" teriakku kencang. Dengan nyalang, aku menatap mereka bertiga. Mereka sedikit tersentak dibuatnya.

Amarah yang biasanya kupendam, kini kembali meledak. Hal yang terjadi jika aku tidak atau lupa meminum obat. Sengaja tidak kuminum obat itu supaya Hinata tidak pergi. Aku ingin ia tetap ada di sampingku.

"Sasuke!" Itachi-_nii _memegang tanganku, mencoba menenangkan. Dapat kulihat ibuku menangis.

"Lepaskan, _Aniki _!" Aku masih meronta minta dilepaskan, "Kalau kalian tidak mengizinkan pernikahan ini, aku akan pergi bersama Hinata."

Terlepas. Aku terbebas dari belenggu tangan milik Itachi, mungkin ia terkejut mendengar keputusanku barusan. Dengan cepat, aku menyambar tangan Hinata, dan mencengkramnya erat, takut ia akan pergi lagi.

"Ayo, Hinata. Kita pergi dari sini," ucapku. Hinata tak berkutik sama sekali. tubuhnya tetap bergeming, sementara matanya menatapku dan anggota keluargaku yang lain.

"Ayo!" ucapku lagi. Kali ini aku sedikit menariknya. Ia meringis kesakitan dan menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan ajakan yang kutawarkan.

.

**PLAK!**

Suara tamparan terdengar, kemudian disusul rasa nyeri yang merambat secara perlahan di pipi bagian kanan. Aku menatap siapa pelakunya.

_Aniki!_. Dengan nafas memburu dan tatapan setajam sembilu, ia menatapku. Belum pernah aku melihat ia seperti ini. Mata yang sama hitamnya dengan milikku, memancarkan rasa kekecewaan dan amarah yang terpendam.

"Cukup, Sasuke!" Ia berteriak. Tubuhnya berbalik, pemuda berambut panjang itu memandang ayahku, "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, _Otou-san._ Kumohon…" lanjutnya dengan nada memelas.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan mereka? Rahasia? Rahasia apa yang mereka semua sembunyikan? Sikap mereka seolah-olah seperti…

_Itachi-nii_ berjalan dengan langkah lebar, membuka laci meja tempat dimana ia biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk menyelesaikan tugas kantor, "Lihat ini. Lihat ini!" dengan kasar ia menghamburkan berlembar-lembar kertas, kertas yang sudah usang dan menguning "Baca baik-baik berita di koran ini!"

Kertas-kertas itu berterbangan, meluncur perlahan, kemudian jatuh tepat di depan kakiku.

"Kumohon, Sasuke. Jangan baca kertas itu," Hinata menggeleng dan menggenggam tanganku erat, memohon padaku. Ia mencoba menghentikan niatku untuk mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut.

Namun sekilas, mataku menangkap sebuah kalimat dan menggelitik rasa penasaran. Sesaat kemudian, mataku membola ketika kata demi kata berhasil dijabarkan oleh otakku.

**_Kecelakaan tunggal. Tewas di tempat. Pewaris Hyuuga Corp. _**

"Tidak…tidak mungkin. Ini pasti bohong, kan? Kau hanya bercanda, kan, Aniki?"

_._

_Sebaik-baik kau menyembunyikan bangkai, suatu saat nanti pasti akan tercium bau busuknya._

_._

Aku mengambil kertas koran yang sudah menguning, meneliti setiap baris demi baris berita yang tercetak, kemudian berlari menghampiri kakakku dan memcengkram erat kerah bajunya. Aku mencoba mencari kebenaran dari dalam mata kelamnya. Itachi bergeming, aku tidak melihat rasa takut dan kebohongan dari sinar matanya. Aku menggeleng. Sekali dua kali, mencoba mengusir perasaan menyesakkan di hati.

.

Sama sekali tidak lucu! Bisa-bisanya mereka membuat lelucon murahan seperti ini.

Tidak mungkin Hinata seperti yang diberitakan di koran.

Tidak mungkin gadisku, tunanganku, calon istriku…

.

.

―sudah meninggal.

"Tidak mungkin Hinata sudah meninggal." Aku menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala. Aku kembali menatap Itachi_-nii_, berlanjut ke kedua orang tuaku, "Apa kau tidak lihat Hinata ada di sampingku. Selama ini ia selalu di dekatku." Aku berkata mantap, berusaha kuyakinkan mereka.

"Aarrhhh…"

Aku mengerang, rasa sakit di kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Kuacuhkan rasa sakit itu. Lebih baik aku suruh Hinata saja yang menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka.

"Ne…ne… Hinata. Cepat katakan pada mereka kalau itu tidak benar," ucapku padanya.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, kepalaku kutolehkan ke kiri, berharap Hinata ada di sana, dan mengatakan padaku untuk tidak perlu khawatir serta tersenyum padaku.

.

**Deg.**

.

"Hinata?! Dimana kau, Hinata? HINATA!"

Aku memanggilnya. Kuedarkan pandagan ke penjuru runangan. Aneh. Gadisku tiba-tiba menghilang. Tidak mungkin, baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia di sampingku.

"Hinata!" Kembali kuteriakkan namanya.

"HINATA!" Teriakanku semakin keras, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa mendengarnya. Tidak kupedulikan tenggorokanku yang sakit akibat perbuatanku itu.

"Kau dimana, Hinata?! Jangan bercanda, Hinata. Jawab aku!" Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, berlari-lari mencarinya di segala tempat layaknya orang gila. Nafasku berburu dengan cepat, begitu pula dengan jantungku. Perasaan aneh kembali muncul menggerogoti jiwaku, mencabiknya hingga tak berbentuk.

"Hinata sudah meninggal, Sasuke..."

Deg.

Lagi, rasa nyeri kembali menyerang.

"...Selama ini kau hanya berimajinasi saja. Otakmu yang tidak menerima berita ini, membuat sebuah ilusi dan membuat seolah-olah Hinata ada." Suara berat milik Itachi, membuat langkahku terhenti. Kenyataan pahit itu seolah menamparku dengan telak. Menciptakan rasa sakit tak kasat mata, sakit yang tak seorang dokter pun bisa mengobatinya.

Sakit. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

* * *

.

.

_'Gila?'_

_'Apa aku sudah gila?'_

_'Aku tidak gila, kan, Hinata?'_

_._

_._

* * *

"Tidak!" aku menggeleng, perlahan cairan bening menetes di kedua mataku, membuat pengelihatanku mengabur. Lututku mendadak lemas, aku pun jatuh terduduk.

"Kaa-san mohon padamu, Sasuke. Sadarlah," Ibuku terisak sambil memelukku erat, bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Tidak, tidak…. Kalian pasti sudah gila. Hinataku masih hidup. Dia masih hidup!" Aku masih belum percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan mereka.

Mereka semua keliru, Hinata tidak mungkin mati! Iya, kan? Kalau tidak, dengan siapa aku selama ini bicara?

"Astaga, ingatlah Sasuke," Itachi memegang bahuku, menatapku tajam. Aku tidak ingin melihat matanya, matanya terlalu menakutkan bagiku, "Tatap aku, Sasuke!" Aku tersentak saat ia berteriak di depan wajahku. Mau tak mau, aku menatap matanya.

"Malam itu salju turun lumayan deras," ia mulai bercerita. Samar-samar dapat ku ingat kejadian malam itu. Meski salju turun, langit malam itu sangat indah.

'Hentikan'

Ingin sekali aku menulikan dunia. Namun, suara berat Itachi masih bergaung di telingaku.

"Kau dan Hinata pergi untuk merayakan hari jadi kalian, namun dalam perjalanan, sebuah truk yang melaju cepat tergelincir dan tepat mengenai mobil yang kalian kendarai. Kau berhasil selamat, namun nyawa Hinata tidak bisa selamat. Hinata tewas di tempat, Sasuke."

Kepalaku pusing, pandanganku tidak fokus, dan dalam sekejap memoriku kembali. Aku dapat mengingatnya lagi. Kejadian malam naas itu, malam yang seharusnya diisi oleh kebahagiaan dan canda tawa, berubah menjadi kesedihan dan tangis air mata. Kejadian yang selama ini kukubur dengan susah payah, akhirnya membuncah keluar. Mengeluarkan aroma berbau keputus asaan dan penyesalan tiada akhir.

Terisak―atau lebih tepatnya sesunggukan.

Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, seorang Sasuke mengeluarkan air mata. Karena, bagi seorang laki-laki Uchiha haram hukumnya untuk menangis. Benteng yang sudah aku bangun bertahun-tahun akhirnya runtuh, menjadi puing dan debu.

"Hinata…" Aku mengucap namanya entah yang kesekian kali, air mataku kembali mengalir. Tubuhku bergetar, kupandangi lagi telapak tanganku yang beberapa saat lalu menggenggam tangannya dan mengusap lembut rambutnya.

* * *

.

.

_Apa selama ini aku hidup di dalam ilusi? Kenapa, ketika tersadar hatiku merasa sakit? _

_Jika tahu begini, lebih baik aku tidur dalam ilusi daripada menderita seperti ini._

_._

_._

* * *

"Hinata…" Ngilu dapat kurasa di bagian dada, membuatku susah bernafas. Kucengkram erat bajuku, berharap dengan begitu sakitnya akan berkurang.

"Aku ingin bertemu Hinata," ucapku pada mereka.

Aku bangkit, kuseka air mataku dengan kasar, kemudian kutatap keluargaku satu-persatu.

"Sasuke, berhenti!"

"Lepaskan, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya. Paling tidak aku ingin mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' padanya," Dadaku sesak saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Terasa sakit bagaikan dihujam ribuan jarum.

"Baiklah," akhirnya dengan berat hati mereka mengizinkanku bertemu dengannya. Dapat kulihat wajah ibuku yang tidak rela melihatku pergi.

* * *

_._

_._

_Aku yang selalu hidup dalam sebuah fiksi, terlalu pengecut untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Jangan marah dan menghakimiku, Hinata. _

_…karena aku terlalu lemah jika tanpamu di sisiku._

_._

_._

* * *

Aku mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang, ingin sekali aku cepat-cepat sampai ke tujuan. Tiga puluh lima menit kemudian, sampailah aku di tempat dimana ratusan nisan berjejer rapi yang di dalamnya berisi ratusan mayat.

Kupandangi pagar hitam yang menjulang tinggi, tanganku terulur menyentuh besi pagar yang dingin dan dengan sedikit dorongan, pagar tersebut terbuka.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Aku melangkahkan kaki, sepatu karet berwarna hitam menginjak tumpukan salju tebal. Dengan teliti, mata onyx-ku memandang satu-persatu nisan yang ada di sana, mulai dari nisan yang sudah ada sejak jaman perang sampai nisan yang masih baru.

Ketemu. Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu, Hinata. kakiku terasa kaku, nyaris mati rasa. Entah berapa lama aku berdiri di situ. Menatap pusara dengan mata nanar.

Aku berjongkok, tanganku perlahan meraba nisan yang terukir namamu. Nama yang selalu aku lafazkan disetiap nafasku.

"Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sebuah kerinduan yang amat sangat mengelir di setiap nadiku. Kubaringkan tubuhku agar sejajar dengan gundukan berselimut salju di sebelah kananku.

"Apa di sana dingin? Pasti dingin, ya?" tanyaku sambil memeluk gundukan dingin tersebut. Telapakku yang tanpa diselimuti sarung tangan, langsung dihujam rasa dingin yang menusuk.

"Kau jahat sekali, Hinata. Pergi tanpa pamit. Apa kau disana kesepian?"

Aku kembali bermonolog. Lingkungan pekuburan hari ini sepi, tak ada satupun manusia yang menampakkan batang hidungnya, apalagi di cuaca minus dua derajat celcius ini. Hanya ada aku seorang diri di sini. Terbaring di lautan salju, tanpa jaket tebal, syal dan sarung tangan hangat. Hanya kaos hitam favoritku―hadiah dari Hinata dua tahun yang lalu, serta celana jins sederhana.

"―Karena, kalau boleh jujur, disini aku kesepian." Lanjutku. Lagi, air mataku tumpah dan menganak sungai.

Hari semakin gelap, udara pun semakin dingin. Saking dinginnya, sampai-sampai tanganku sudah kebas dan mati rasa. Uap-uap air menggulung lembut setiap kali kuhembuskan nafas.

Perlahan, kurogoh kantung celanaku. Mataku menatap obyek yang sekarang ada di tangan kananku. Benda ramping berwarna biru.

**Criiit.**

Suara itu terdengar saat aku mulai mendorong tuasnya, menampilkan siluet berkilauan dan berbilah tajam.

* * *

_._

_._

_Karena tanpamu, hidupku tak bermakna…_

_Dan tanpa senyummu, hidupku tak berwarna…_

_Kesepian…aku kesepian tanpamu, maka dari itu…_

_Apa aku boleh menyusulmu, Hinata?_

_._

_._

* * *

Dengan sedikit tekanan, lapisan kulit itu robek, memuncratkan likuid berwarna merah pekat nan berbau anyir. Dahiku sedikit mengernyit ketika benda itu menembus pergelangan tanganku. Sakit memang. Namun, apalah arti sakit ini jika aku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya.

Hei, kematian mulai mendekat. Dapat kucium aroma darah yang menggantung di udara. Aahhh… ternyata itu bau darahku sendiri. Aku tersenyum. Miris.

Kembali kupeluk obyek dingin disampingku, yang jauh di dalamnya terdapat tubuh kekasihku. Kupeluk dengan tangan yang bersimbah darah. Kupandangi langit yag sudah menggelap. Rupanya hari sudah mulai malam. Sedikit demi sedikit dapat kulihat butiran putih turun, jatuh menyelimuti seluruh permukaan bumi.

Salju turun malam ini. Persis seperti satu tahun yang lalu.

Tanganku masih memeluk gundukan putih tersebut. Putih yag perlahan berubah menjadi merah. Merah yang pekat dan banyak. Mengotorinya, bagaikan dosa tak terampuni.

.

Bebanku bagaikan terangkat. Tubuhku terasa ringan, meski pening dan kebas menggerogoti tubuhku ini, belum lagi dengan dingin yang menembus setiap otot dan sel tubuhku.

* * *

_._

_._

_'Apa ini sudah waktunya?'_

_Sepertinya, iya._

_._

_._

* * *

Kantuk yang sedari tadi kutunggu akhirnya datang juga. Dalam diam, aku tersenyum dan dengan senang hati kuranggkul 'dia', kudekap dengan erat. Dia yang bernama kematian.

Perlahan, dengan sangat perlahan kututup mataku. Kubiarkan semua rasa ini menyelimutiku, membawaku ke dalam kenyamanan serta kegelapan yang abadi.

.

.

.

"Ahhh…akhirnya, Hinata. Aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::FIN::.**

* * *

**A/n: Selesai juga buatnya. Butuh waktu 3 hari untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Susah sekali buatnya. Saya sedikit mengubah gaya penulisan. Bagaimana, ****_minna_****? Apa pendapat kalian? apa feel-nya kerasa? Jangan sungkan untuk memberi masukan, concrit, saran, pendapat dll. Dengan senang hati akan saya terima (^_^)**

**Sampai jumpa lagi, di fic-fic saya yang lain. Jaa~**

**Salam,**

**Mbik Si Kambing**


End file.
